Worth the pain
by iloveJasper4ever1123
Summary: Bella was left by the cullen family when Edward broke her heart.Jasper, upset over the incidents at bella's party leaves only to return and find that the cullens have left him. can thes two broken people help each other heal?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, just a little bit about me. My name is Samantha, I love to write about jasper so my stories will all be Jasper centric so if you don't like it don't read. As I've said on my profile this isn't my original pen name. This is a cleaner (for now) account. But lemons might pop up eventually. If you want my other pen name just pm me and I give it to you, just don't be anyone from school. Hahah. Ok now on to the story. **

**Diclaimer: not mine**

******************Bella pov

Nothing hurts more than being rejected by the man you love, or so I thought. As it turns out having his entire family, that you're extremely close with I might add, leave hurts even worse. I got better for a while, Jacob and I were happy together and I finally felt like the missing piece was in place. Then without warning Jacob imprinted. What made it worse was that it was Leah; we had become close since Edward left me. She seemed to be the only one to understand my pain. And now she was gone too. So I did the one thing I could do, I finished high school and moved. Ok, so the way I chose my new home was a little story bookish. I tacked a map of the U.S. on my bulletin board found a pin closed my eyes and jabbed the pin into the cork.

*********6 months later

I sat quietly at the crowded bar. My best friend Jenny was off dancing with her boyfriend. Even though I had come to Texas hoping to escape vampires and all the shit that seemed to follow them I had managed to find the only coven in Texas that lived off of animal blood. Ironic right? At first I was pissed that this was happening all over again, and then I stepped back and took the time to really get to know Jenny and her friends. The small coven turned out to be really nice. Jenny was their leader, well sort of. They all worked for, and I quote Alex, 'the devil in slut's clothes' in other words Maria. None of Jenny's coven liked her. From what I could tell, all she cared about was her territory and Jenny, who was her second in command. In Jenny's coven there was Jenny as the leader, Alex as her mate, then Chris and his mate Max. At first I was surprised when Jen introduced them to me, all vampires I knew with mates were straight. Jenny quickly explained that both boys had been gay as humans and she figured that the trait just carried over with them as they changed. They found their true other half's in each other and if they made each other happy than that's all that mattered. I moved in with Jenny and the rest of her coven a few months after my arrival in Texas. Once Jenny explained the gist of the southern wars to me I decided I felt safer living in a house surrounded by vampires then by myself in a town where humans were looked upon as cattle. Most of the vampires in the southern states that were involved in the wars had heard of Jenny. Her full name was Jennifer Whitlock and it struck terror in the hearts of every unlucky vampire who heard it. Jenny laughingly had explained to me that she had come into her position as Maria's second in command with huge shoes to fill. Evidently the second before her had been known as the god of war, and in my opinion anyone who is called that should be feared. Especially a vampire because there just badass without the extra title. Jenny told me that for the first few months the job was basically do or die.

(_Flash back) _

_ "Maria never felt the need to teach me, she passed me off onto her third in command Peter and told him to teach me but keep me a secret. Peter taught me all he knew throughout my newborn year, and then once I was trained Maria sent me to her mansion in Mexico and told me to stay there until she called for me. After a few months she sent Max down to live with me. He came with an order from Maria telling me to train him like Peter had trained me. I used Peter's technique and trained him little by little over his newborn year. After the year was up another newborn was sent to us. This time it was Alex and he told us that Maria wanted me to train him and that him and Max should stay here with me. Alex's newborn year went quickly, another newborn was sent at the end of his year. Chris was probably the worst of the group. He was a natural when it came to fighting but his pranks always pissed me off. Eventually Maria called telling me that she needed me as her second and I was to bring Alex, Max, and Chris with me when I came up to Texas. I learned soon after arriving that Peter was no longer a part of the army, Alex was put in his place and I was shoved into the position of second. I don't know who it was before me but he must have been amazing because vampires were all scared of Maria's second, which helped because for the first few months I had no clue what I was doing."_

_(end flashback)_

I grinned at Jenny who had appeared on the barstool next to me while I was lost in thought.

"Laughing at my expense Bella, newborns have been killed for less around here." She teased poking the artery in my neck gently. I grinned stupidly and poked her back, between the eyes.

"Fuck off Jen, it's my birthday and I'll laugh if I want to." And it was. Today was my 19th birthday, and for the first time in a few years it was turning out to be a happy occasion. Jenny rolled her eyes and spun her stool around leaning back against the bar. I laughed at her position and grabbed the drink she had ordered and mine before mimicking her.

"To the best birthday ever!" Jenny said raising her glass and clicking it against mine.

**Ok so there's chapter one. Sorry about my spelling, grammar, _ (incert whatever mistake I didn't say here.) just because I'm almost 16 doesn't mean I can edit my own shit. Lol but I do my best. Please review if you want more chapters or pm me if you want my original penname. Ok ttly-Sam**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks to anyone who reviewed put this on alert or put me on alert. I love you all for it. Enjoy chapter two. –Samantha**

*************Peter pov

I needed to come clean; I couldn't keep this a secret any more. My only problem now was finding a way to tell him. it wasn't like I could just walk up to him and go _'hey man, I know that for years you thought your sister was dead but in reality Maria changed her too. SUPPRISE!' _no that most definitely wouldn't work. Charlotte chuckled at me as she walked by.

"Jasper Peter wants to talk to you!" She yelled down the stairs. I growled quietly at her.

"Yeah Pete?" Jasper asked coming to stand beside me. I suppressed a groan and looked up at him from my seat on the floor.

"Why don't you sit down Jazz? Uhhh, I really don't know how I'm going to tell you this… but uhhh."

"Just tell me Pete, it can't be that bad." He said almost laughing. Well fuck him, I was trying to be nice. Fucker was an emotional train wreck to begin with.

"A couple years after changing you Maria Changed… a girl." Jasper sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah so? She changed lots of girls, boys too Peter. You already knew that."

"No Jasper you knew this girl. You knew her really well; I think it's even safe to say that you loved her. You promised her that you would come back to her, and I know that you feel guilty every day for breaking that promise. This girl, she's you sister, Jenny." Jasper staggered back a couple of steps and slumped against the opposite wall.

"You knew about her?" he asked, his voice so full of hurt that even if I couldn't feel the emotions coming from him I would know just how badly my words had injured him. Charlotte was beside him in a second, kneeling down and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. I could see him fighting with himself, trying to keep the emotions from showing on his face. I came and kneeled down on his other side, placing my hand on his knee.

"Let them go Jazz," I said quietly "Charlotte and I can handle your emotions, it's not good to keep things bottled up for so long." That was all it took for him to start sobbing quietly. Char pulled him closer to her and just let him cry. Neither of us said anything, we just sat quietly and let him come to terms with his own feelings. I lost track of how long we sat there for, when Jasper calmed down Charlotte pulled back and stood up.

"I'm gonna let you boys talk on your own now, if you need anything I'll be right outside." I nodded and turned to face Jasper

"I wanted to tell you since the day Maria told me, but she threatened Jenny and Charlotte and I couldn't let anything happen to either of them. I feel so bad about not telling you." He laughed

"Yeah I know that you feel bad." I smiled at his small joke. "I want to see her." he said, his voice strong and sure. "Even if she hates me I still want to see her." I nodded. Charlotte was next to us in a second with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"I'm so glad you want to Jasper because I haven't seen Jenny in forever. Peter and I miss her." Jasper smiled and got slowly to his feet. As if on command we all darted away from each other at the same time. It was time to pack!

**Yeah short chapter I know. Next one will be longer. So now you've met both parties, now it's time to get down to the real story! Please review :) –Samantha **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back… after only God knows how long. Soooo sorry for the wait, I hope from here on out I can update at least once a month. Enjoy-Sam**

******************Jenny pov

Bella and I both laughed watching Chris and Max dancing together, and I use the term dancing loosely. Basically they were facing each other Chris had his arms around Max's waist his hands resting on his denim clad ass. Max, tired of the teasing ground his hips against Chris causing him to moan.

"That's not dancing." Bella stated indignantly. "They're basically having sex, some shit should be reserved for the bedroom." I giggled and took another sip of my martini.

"Yeah, isn't anything sacred anymore?" I asked. Max heard us and turned bright red, pulling away from Chris he shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground.

"Are you girls done yet?" Chris asked angrily. "I've been ready to go home since we arrived, all these humans smell exceptionally good." I sighed and nodded. It wasn't easy being in charge of my little coven, along side of basically single handedly controlling and training a newborn army. Even though I wanted to stay at the bar I really didn't want to end up pulling a dead body home with us so it could be burned and hidden. Chris wasn't bad as far as vampires went. He only slipped up a few times and when he did was relatively remorseful. The newborns I trained didn't care about humans at all. All they wanted was blood, and would stop at nothing to get it. I hopped down off of the stool and pulled Bella with me as we followed the boys out. Alex grabbed my hand and we walked like that to the car. Bella sighed as she flopped down into her seat.

"I'm so tired; if we stayed any longer I think I would have passed out on the floor." Chris laughed

"Wouldn't be the first time that happened would It Bella?" he teased trying to embarrass her like she had done to Max. Bella rolled her eyes,

"It was just that one time, drinking that much was a major lapse of judgment on my part, it shouldn't have happened." We all laughed, Bella had been so drunk she had ended up passed out on the floor of the kitchen. Every now and then she would wake up, scream at whoever was closest to her and pass out again.

"That was bad Bells." I told her, she nodded and muttered for the rest of the ride about how bad of a hangover she had the day after. I pulled the car up the gravel driveway and stopped. Bella hopped out claiming that she smelled like smoke and wanted a shower. Chris had Max pressed up against the nearest tree and was whispering quiet words of reassurance to him. While Chris was flamboyant with his and Max's relationship Max was rather shy and wanted to stay in the background. Public displays of affection were hard for him and even after all these years Chris had a hard time wrapping his head around the way his lover felt. I, on the other hand, could feel everything and I knew that Max wouldn't let Chris go much further which would result in a fight between them.

"Let's take advantage of the time we have before the blow up," Alex whispered in my ear "After you're gonna have to find Max and the both of you are gonna have to go to help Maria." I nodded and let him pick me up and run through the house to our room. Sometimes life is great!

Alex stretched out next to me and smiled sleepily. The house was quiet, which was a rare occurrence with 4 vampires and one ultra clumsy human living there. I let my head rest on his chest and almost immediately a deep rumbling purr was coming from his chest. I laughed quietly; Alex was always rather vocal after sex. Most vampires were Maria told me. But seeing as my small coven weren't normal vampires it didn't really give me much to go off of. I learned fast as a newborn that I was different than the others. Maria didn't notice but Peter did. He was her third in command and was given the task of teaching me the ropes.

(_Flashback) _

_I sat in the shade of a huge maple tree and looked up at the sun. It didn't burn me but it did leave me feeling weak and tired, like I needed a nap. The shade protected me so I scooted further back and leaned against the trunk. _

_ "Your different." Peter said quietly. I jumped to my feet hissing as I spun to face him. He held his hands palm out towards me, submissive, trying to diffuse my sudden anger. _

_ "You should know better that to scare me like that!" I snapped, fighting against my instincts that wanted me to rip his head off. Gradually my anger faded and Peter chanced a smile at me. _

_ "See your getting better at that." I rolled my eyes and sat down again. It had taken me a while to get used to Peter, his scars scared off most newborns and the ones that didn't scare easily got killed. I got to witness him taking out a small group of newborns on our way to the Mexico house. He turned back to me after and it was all I could do to not sprint in the other direction. Peter came forward and sat down next to me. _

_ "You do know that your different right?" I laughed,_

_ "I'm not stupid, you sparkle and I don't." Peter laughed. _

_ "It goes deeper than that. You eat human food, you sleep, your eyes are blue not red. All these little things that you do different, I've never seen a newborn like you." _

"Jenny," Alex whispered shaking me, I jerked back to reality just in time to hear Chris slam his bedroom door closed. Max was sobbing quietly outside and I sighed. Back to reality.

Thanks for reading, sorry about such a long wait. Hopefully the next one will be out sooner. Any mistakes I made I'm sorry about. :) please read and review:)


End file.
